Secrets
by boza.syfy fan
Summary: <html><head></head>Secrets everyone has them but some are just odd. Sanctuary, Stargate, Primeval crossover but mainly Sanctuary - Stargate</html>
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - none of the sanctuary, stargate or primeval charictors are mine but this plot is**

**7:30 AM the sanctuary**

"Ok, so we've done the morning feeding's, picked up an annoying scientist, been joined by a murderer and lost a blond, who should still be in the infirmary, to a bunch of dangerous weapons, anything else we need doc?"

"No I believe that's all Henry, but I would like my daughter removed from the firing range and returned to the infirmary" Doctor Helen Magnus replied as she, her protégé Doctor Will Zimmerman, Henry Foss, Kate Freelander, John Druitt and Nikola Tesla walked down a hall, it wasn't the first time the morning briefing had been held in the hallway, they all had thing's they needed to do and the fastest way to do that was to walk and talk, Henry was flicking through note's on a data pad when he froze.

"Did anyone else hear that?" he asked, everyone looked blankly at him.

"What did you hear Henry?" Helen asked.

"I could have sworn I heard the front door open" He replied, he tensed up a little more a few seconds later "Yup, and that was it closing" He stated.

"Henry are you..." Helen was cut off by a yell.

"HEY, AUNT HELEN, I'M HOME!" Three more people tensed.

"Oh bloody hell!" Helen muttered.

"But that's..." John started, Helen nodded.

"Yes it is" This time it was Tesla who asked a question.

"Is she like her mother?" Helen shook her head.

"No, she's much worse" Tesla's eyes widened.

"How can anyone be worse than her mother?" Tesla asked starting to back up, he yelped as he walked into someone. Will almost burst out laughing, Kate had a hand over her mouth but her eyes were dancing with quiet laughter and Henry was confused, for in front of them was a girl in her late teens or early twenty's standing at about 5ft 4, her copper blond hair framed her pale skinned face and her blue eyes were sparkling, she wore a black short sleeved shirt, black pants and black trainers but everyone focused on her cheeky smile.

"Grrrr!" She said her lips twisted up into a maniacal grin.

"She's a hell of a lot stealthier for one" Helen said answering Nikola's earlier question.

"We're doomed" John muttered. Ok that scared Will, what in the name of hell could make Jack the ripper act like this? He looked at Henry and Kate and saw a look on their faces that was probably reflected on his own as something else came to their attention, what was there that could possibly make Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla look that nervous?

**About the same time SGC.**

General George Hammond wasn't happy; this particular topic had been going on for a good quarter of an hour and still hadn't gotten to the point.

"I know Jacob is arriving tomorrow but I really, really need time off, I mean it doesn't even have to be that long just a couple of day's" Hammond sighed, finally the end of the question, he looked at the person across the desk.

"What's this about Major?" He asked.

"Personal business sir, I only need a couple of day's sir please" Came the reply, General Hammond sighed.

"Ok but you will have to be here tomorrow, it would look suspicious if Jacob came and you weren't here to greet him"

"Yes sir, of course sir" The General nodded at the reply, he then leaned forward on the desk.

"Major, you've been acting off for months, tell me what's going on" The person across the desk sighed looking uncomfortable.

"I umm... I think Bailey's up to something she's been reckless for the last couple of weeks, she hasn't been covering her tracks as well as she usually does and it's getting easier and easier to follow her , and also..." The person took a deep breath before continuing "General they found Ash a couple of months ago" The General nodded

"Does this also have something to do with Ryan?" He asked, the person opposite him nodded.

"I understand" He said "Dismissed" The person nodded, stood up and left.

**TBC**


	2. Worries

**The Sanctuary **

"Oh please Aunt Helen, don't look at me like that, I promise I'm not planning on killing you or any of your people"

"It's the practical jokes I'm more worried about, I unfortunately remember what it was like the last time you were here" Helen replied while Kate just listened in with interest, Henry was back to looking confused but Will had picked something up.

"Whoa, whoa wait, one, her accent is exactly like yours Magnus and two, why does she keep calling you Aunt Helen?"

"Well, ah..." Helen started to answer but the girl cut across her.

"Yes I have a Victorian accent, why shouldn't I? And why shouldn't I be allowed to call her Aunt Helen?" Will was shocked.

"Well I, um... Just stating the obvious" He said.

"Do that a lot do you?" The girl asked but Helen broke them up.

"Quiet now Bailey and give your old Aunt a hug" Bailey relaxed into Helen's arms and looked up into her eyes.

"You're not old" She stated but changed the wording when Helen gave her a strange look "Ok, you don't look old" Helen backed out of the hug and started to speak.

"Ok we'll go to my office because I'm pretty sure this is not a social call, Will can you get Ashley and the Big Guy and please don't take too long" Will nodded and headed off down the corridor while the rest of the group headed in the other direction. It wasn't too much later that Magnus and Bailey were sat on one of the couches in her office while Magnus had forced Ashley to lie down on the other meaning everyone else had to stand.

"Ok Bailey why are you here?" Helen asked Bailey took a deep breath before she started to explain.

"Well all my contact's have been on high alert for the past couple of months, there's been a lot of chatter going around that the remaining Cabal units have been in contact with the N.I.D though as far as we can tell that the only information that has been transferred is that they are both after certain people in the military" Helen nodded sadly at this.

"Yes it would be unfortunate if the Cabal or the N.I.D got their hands them" She said, Bailey carried on.

"Yes as I said all my contacts have been on high alert I have been getting several important messages through a week..." She broke off as a beeping noise sounded in her pocket; she pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons, after a few seconds she visibly paled.

"Oh crap" She murmured.

"What is wrong" Helen asked, Bailey looked up.

"We need to get into contact with the Paris flat now" Bailey stated firmly.

"What happened?" Helen asked moving over to the computers.

"A move has been made. It looks like they're going after those who can do the most damage" Was the reply

"The pack" It wasn't a question but a statement that Helen replied with. Will came up behind them.

"Who is the pack, and what is the N.I.D?" he asked, It was Helen who answered.

"The pack is a group of powerful abnormals" She continued to type as she explained "At the moment there are seven of them, three in Paris, two in London, one in Colorado Springs and one right here. The N.I.D however are a civilian group in the military devoted to the protection of the Earth, there is though a rouge group within them who will do anything and everything to gain technology, which includes kidnap"

"Yeah that's bad" Will stated, Helen nodded, she was starting to look really worried.

"I'm not getting through, Henry can you help me hack in? And Bailey I would ask you..." Helen started at the look of shock on Bailey's face "... But your phone is going off again" She finished as she moved aside to let Henry come up next to her while Bailey took her phone out, it was a few minutes later that Helen spoke, Henry looked smug and Bailey was still looking at her phone.

"Ok we have access" An image flickered onto the screen "Dear God" She murmured, the picture shown on the screen showed a living room with white walls, cream carpet, two cream sofa's and cream curtains with all the windows open. On the floor in the middle of the room were the forms of two unconscious women "Rico's not there" Helen said, worry clear in her eye's "Why would they take Rico and leave Sierra and Tyme?"

"Because there not after the entire pack" Bailey spoke up "I just got a message through from a contact in Egypt, Uncle Shaquille went off the radar about ten minutes ago..."

"... There only after your mother" Helen finished, she turned to Druitt "I need to get there to bring them back..." Before she could finish Druitt grabbed hold of her arm.

"It would be my pleasure" He commented then there was a bright red flash and they both appeared in a similar red flash in the room that showed on the computer screen. Helen immediately busied herself checking the pulses of the two women, while Henry moved over to Ashley who had managed to stand up without being scolded for once.

"Henry, if ya came over hoping to get me to sit back down, well let's just say don't hold your breath" Ashley stated.

"No actually" Henry said in a whisper "I came over to ask a question, do you recognise Bailey?" Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that, I'm sure I have seen her face somewhere before but I just can't place where" Henry looked thoughtful for a second.

"You know, the way the Doc spoke to her, it sounded as if she had been here before, quite recently but I've never seen any of the patient files with a picture or description that looks anything like her" Henry looked at the lanky girl, she had an incredibly strong aura about her, so strong in fact it made him shiver, at that moment there was a third red flash as John brought one of the women, he then teleported back to the flat in Paris where Helen had remained with the other woman. Bailey knelt at the woman's side as everyone else took in her appearance, she looked to be in her late twenty's with thick curly black hair that would be about shoulder length, she had strong features and a slight tan and although she too was lanky she also had definite muscle definition and as far as they could tell would be about 5ft 5, she wore a pink and black chequered button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just past her elbow and blue denim shorts, they also just noted she was barefoot when Druitt teleported in with Helen and the other woman, she was a lot younger, possibly mid teens she had bright straight red hair that fell to the middle of her neck and high cheek bones that were dotted with freckles, again she was lanky but was taller than the other two about 5ft 7 her skin tone was paler than both the other woman and Bailey, she wore a similar shirt to the other woman only it was blue and black she also had the sleeves rolled up to above her elbow, she wore black skinny jeans and was also barefoot. Helen led her down next to the other woman.

"Bailey do you know any way we can wake them up quickly?" Helen asked, Bailey nodded.

"Of course I do" She leant down and started to make little mewling noises that sounded like a kitten crying, the black haired woman stirred immediately, opening her toffee brown eyes.

"Bailey" She mumbled " What happened? Where's Rico?" She asked, Bailey looked uncomfortable.

"Sierra, you were attacked by some of the remaining Cabal, they took Rico, I think there after mother"

"What!" Sierra exclaimed looking panicked.

"Sierra, relax, we're in the sanctuary we will find him, the Cabal also took Uncle Shaquille" Sierra nodded and turned to the other woman, a low rumbling growl escaped her throat. The red haired girl's eye's snapped open revealing their bright green colouration.

"Whoa, what happened?" she asked.

"Hello to you to Tyme, you were attacked by the Cabal, they took Rico, Uncle Shaquille has also gone missing" Bailey answered.

"What!" Tyme exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we will find them, we will rescue them and we will not allow them to kidnap anyone else" Helen spoke firmly and for some reason everyone relaxed, knowing they could trust her.

**Stargate command 9:00 AM **

General Hammond picked up the phone – The internal communications one, not the big red one- and dialed the infirmary, when Dr Janet Fraiser answered he informed her she would have an undisclosed amount of time off starting the day after tomorrow to escort Major Carter to their 'old stomping grounds'

"Yes sir" came the reply, the day after tomorrow was a Saturday so thing's with Cassie's school wouldn't have to be sorted for several days, she gave an update on those in the infirmary and with that the General let her leave to sort out a rather annoying Marine who refused to have a needle in his butt, well that was just tough luck for him, Janet Fraiser never let any of her patient's get away with anything and the General was certain that there would be many embarrassing rumours about it pretty soon that would be lasting for a very long time.

**TBC**


	3. Beginning

**+-The sanctuary**

"Ok first, Will contact the sanctuary heads, tell them that a situation has arisen with the cabal and that we are working on it, say nothing else to them. Ashley, Sierra and Tyme head down to the infirmary" Helen was about to turn to Henry when she noticed the three girls were still sat watching her and turned back to face them "I do mean immediately" All three grumbled but left anyway "Henry, check over all the systems we don't need any one breaking in. Kate can you go and see all our sources we need any information we can get "She continued as they left "Bailey you know what to do" Bailey nodded.

"What about mother?" She asked and Helen shook her head.

"No we need to leave her out of this for as long as possible, that John, is why I want you to head up to Colorado springs, look out for anything suspicious and do try to keep away from the barrel of her gun this time"

"I have every intention to do just that" Druitt said with a bow of his head as he teleported out.

"What are you going to do with him?" Bailey asked motioning to Nikola. Nikola started to protest but Helen cut across him.

"Nikola is going to stay with me and out of trouble" She insisted, Bailey nodded and left the room "Come now Nikola there are patients waiting for us in the infirmary" Helen smirked and left the room with a sulking Nikola in tow.

Entering the infirmary they found Ashley pacing and Tyme sat on a bed comforting a crying Sierra.

"I think she's just got over the shock of what happened" Tyme said looking up, Helen sat down on Sierras other side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did they take him?" Sierra sniffled "What would they want with a five year old boy?"

"I don't Know Sierra but we will find him I promise you" Helen replied and Sierra nodded.

"I trust you" Sierra said causing Helen to smile.

"Thank you" she said "Okay lie down and we'll get you two checked over, we don't know what it is they pumped into your systems or what kind of reactions they could cause"

"I believe that unconsciousness is an immediate reaction" Tyme said as she climbed onto the next bed across.

"Very funny Tyme" Helen replied as she started to prepare some needles "Oh Ashley could you lie down too and if you are found in the firing range one more time I will see to it that you will be in here for another week rather than allowing you to leave tomorrow evening"

"Mooomm!" Ashley grumbled but led down anyway. About half an hour later Helen had finished taking blood, giving injections and asking questions."

"Ok you two can leave, go and help someone" She said as she turned to Nikola who was stood in a corner still sulking.

"Ok Nikola if you can promise that you won't cause any trouble I'll let you go and help"

"Do I ever cause trouble?" Nikola asked with a smirk.

"Yes! Leave!" Helen said pointing to the door which Nikola promptly left through, "Remember what I said Ashley" Helen said as she also left pulling out her phone as she did so.

"John" She said as the phone was answered.

"Everything appears to be normal Helen, well as normal as it could be in a place such as this, though I haven't seen Samantha yet, I believe she could be working "

"That's good the..." Helen broke off to make sure there was no one around then continued in a whisper "...The SGC is one of the best guarded military bases, she should be safe there for a while"

"Let's hope that the Cabal are expecting her to go to them" 

"It would certainly make things easier" Helen replied as she knocked on an office door that was down the corridor from her own "I must go now we don't need people hearing things they shouldn't hear" Druitt agreed and hung up.

"Yes?" Someone said from inside the room, Helen opened the door to reveal a room that resembled Henry's office but with a few more computers and less clutter.

"Anything?" Helen asked Bailey who was sat at one of the desks; Bailey slammed her phone down in front of her.

"No their not answering"

"Neither of them? Helen asked.

"Nope" Bailey replied.

"How about I call Connor and you call Abbey" Helen said as she dialled a number on her phone and Bailey dialled another, they both pressed the call button at the same time.

**+- Heading to an Anomaly site **

Connor and Abbey's phones went off for what must have been the 20th time each in the last half hour."Well at least some people seem to be popular today" Jenny muttered, Beaker rolled his eyes and Danny finally snapped.

"Ok you either do something to shut those phones up or we're gonna kick you out and you can walk to the Anomaly site" Conner and Abbey quickly answered their phones, Abbey shook her head at the person on the other end but everyone herd the rather sarcastic tones that came through Connors mobile.

"Connor how lovely it is of you to answer the phone to..." the rest of the sentence was cut off when Connor made a strange squealing noise and quickly turned off the loud speaker with a wince. Beaker and Jenny shared a mutually confused look while Abbey and Connor seemed to be listening to a very similar conversation.

"Bailey"

"Helen" Abbey and Connor spoke at the exact same time and continued to do so for almost the rest of the conversations with muttered 'yes's' and 'oh god's' spoken from them both while they seemed to get steadily paler.

"Now as in right now?" Connor asked as Abbey put the phone down after Bailey told her they didn't need to continue having the same conversation and that Connor would fill her in. How are we supposed to get over there?" 

"I'll have a private jet sent for you as john is indisposed at the moment you should gat to the airport as soon as you can" Helen told him, Connor shook his head and thought quickly, the others would be able to handle the anomaly and the situation at the Sanctuary sounded serious.

"We'll be there" Connor stated and ended the call "Beaker, stop the car, me and Abby have to go, oh and can you get someone to take us to the airport. Beaker almost said no but Connor looked deadly serious, and Connor only looked that serious when there was something very wrong so he pulled over and let Abbey and Connor out then called the ARC to get someone to pick them up.

**Stargate command 11AM**

Samantha walked past the infirmary as quickly and quietly as she could and thought she had gotten away with avoiding Janet yet again, but she should have known her luck wasn't going to last.

"Samantha Carter" the voice was barely more than a low growl and Samantha knew that she was in a lot of trouble.

"Hi Janet, suppose seeing you here" Sam turned around with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Saturday, you, me and Cassie are going to the sanctuary" Janet told her and cut across Sam when she started to complain. "No, we're going, weather I have to drag you there, OK?" Sam held her hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok. Can I go now? I have some important experiments going on in my office"

"Yes you can go" Janet turned to head back onto the infirmary but added as an afterthought "Do you want to the serum before we go on Saturday? I know it's your usual date to have it but if you're going to the sanctuary...?" She let the sentence trail off.

"Yeah, I'll take it but we'll take the reversal drug with us" Sam replied as she headed off down the corridor.


End file.
